Life is hard
by TaylorArizona
Summary: NOT FOLLOWING RETUBUTION! Standing on the shore of Santa Monica, a small convoy watched the horror being bestowed upon Arcadia. A brave member of the convoy is fixing a speed boat to race out there and help. OC AU (slight) story.
1. 1- Life is hard, dealing with it is

**Summary: NOT FOLLOWING RETUBUTION! Standing on the shoe of Santa Monica, a small convoy watched the horror being bestowed upon Arcadia. A brave member of the convoy is fixing a speed boat to race out there and help.**

**OC AU (slight) story**

**A/N: 9/26/12 First published fanfic, first Resident Evil fanfic. I'm going to try and finish this before March. (I'm moving in March for the Air Force.)**

**I don't like the new movie, I mean as a movie yes, but as a series no. My friend watched the new one and knew what was happening.**

**AliceXClaire JillXChris K-martXOC and many OCXOC**

**Chapter 1- Life is hard, dealing with it is….**

Life's hard. I don't have to tell any of these survivors that. I've tried to make their lives a little less horrid. I've found food and shelter for them, hell I've even found the clothes on their backs; I put myself last. Call me bitter but since the beginning I've been fighting; and mostly for them.

I was found at the base of Taylor Mountain in the Arizona desert, cover in blood; not mine.

_A woman with strong features and shoulder blade blonde hair, and dark roots, had been shot before my eyes; I was hiding under a car. I had listened to what she said about not making a sound until I knew for sure that they were gone. I was helpless then. I stayed under the car until night fall, she was slumped against a half wall, and I curled myself in her arms to sleep. I awoke the next morning to loud cars racing towards me. Acting on instinct I hid in the back of the car. The other cars doors opened and the people were talking, one person said something about the dead woman. Soon the hatch of the car opened and a woman with a rounded face had seen me and smiled a warm smile but held sadness and pain in her eyes. _

My new _mom _covered me in a spare blanket and kept me, naming me where they found me; Taylor Arizona. _Daddy dearest_ basically told _mom_ that I was a waste of space and I would eat all of their supplies and having another kid would be even more difficult; they already had four. _If only he knew how difficult I am, or what I was capable of back then and now._

In the following nights of my arrival I would wonder off at night, the most dangerous time, to scavenger any building or car for supplies of sorts. When I first started scavenging id only go as far as a three mile radius from our camp. One night I went, bravely, five and a half miles from the camp, I ended up finding a large school and a nurse's station that wasn't raided. I took all of the medical supplies, they were much needed. There was a convenient store a few blocks from the school. My few bags were full with everything we would need but we need more than what four duffle bugs could contain.

I arrived late to the camp and _dad_ was up. He reamed my ass on where I had gone off to. I threw done one of the stuffed bags, he and _big brother_, Josh, demanded where I had found it; after telling them they rounded up a few family members and took two pick-up trucks for their raid.

Hours later they had returned with both trucks full, on the back of each truck was some type of vehicle that had two wheels with a small windshield. Josh had referred to them as motorcycles or bikes; mom was disgusted with the _motorcycles._ Dad was pissed at Josh because they both wouldn't start, I was intrigued and more than determined to make them start.

After that day I continued my searches, studied both motorcycles to see what one had that the other didn't. Parts were found from other motorcycles; I nicked some books and taught myself to ride them. I had fixed them both within a year.

-xXx-

Years had passed on and I was around thirteen when _I _found more survivors. Two whole families, both parents and two or three kids, along with people they've helped. They were broadcasting on the emergency channel. The families had one kid each that were Sam and my age; Sam was my _sister_. The two kids were weak, sickly weak, and slightly submissive; yet we clung to each other.

One of the survivors was once a self-defense teacher, he had taught us, pushed us and made us stronger. He pushed me harder and made me train longer, I believed it was because he knew I was different but he never said a thing to me. By the end of his training we all four could fight each other for hours and have no winner, we could fight the undead without weapons; but we used that as a last resort.

-xXx-

For a while we made a camp at the middle of Taylor Mountain. We built walls that were strong, or as strong as we could make them. Sadly they fell quickly, and we lost a few members to the undead but for the most part we escaped and headed northwest. The kids I had once found were older, stronger, and less submissive were now posted in truck and on turrets; Sam and Wyatt, our little brother, were in the 'non-combat' army truck for emergencies.

We stayed on the road. We grew wearier as the days passed, however our hope began to rise when we started receiving broadcasts from Arcadia about three months ago; promising food, shelter, safety and infection free. Tracking their coordinate, found that they were about sixteen miles from Santa Monica shore. The whole convoy has been going through hell to us there, hell I'd let nothing stop us; not even the president of Umbrella.

By the time we reached Santa Monica the undead were more or less in the center of LA and we were, more or less, clear of them. We pulled to the pier, I climbed on top of our oil rig, taking out a set of binoculars from my belt pocket I saw over a hundred rotor-craft around the ship. Turrets began firing on the ship, soldiers began repelling from the air crafts. Upon the ship bodies in clade white began to fall and all of a sudden a body flew from the water, but it wasn't as clade white body; it had color. The body had been running from a craft that had been shot down before it hit the water. The body wasn't in the water for long, the body seemed to have a push in the water that sent it back to the ship.

I quickly scanned the beach for a water craft to get me to the ship; half a mile, or so, down the beach was an old speed boat. I jumped off the rig and practically landed myself at the speed boat...

* * *

**-A/N: whole chapter in one morning!Yayy!**

**R&R!**

**Final word count:1,059**


	2. 2-I came to help and I passed out

**A/N: Hopefully uploads won't come slowly because I'm working two jobs, and on a committee at one and Halloween is in a month!**

**10/3/12**

**Chapter 2-I came to help and I passed out.**

Right as I got to the speed boat a man, that was dark skinned and looked like he had no hair, in ragged looking clothes was running towards the boat as well. My first instinct was to kill him until I was hit with a sweet smell. _Human. _I decided to let him help as much as possible. I fixed the motor and without words he pushed the boat to the water where we both jumped in.

"I'm Luther West." He greeted with is hand outwards. I nodded in reply. I was more concerned with helping the ship then making new acquaintances. "Nice to talk to you too."

-xXx—

We reached the ship within minutes, before Luther West could cut the engine I was up the narrow staircase and on the deck. It looked like the beginning of a massacre. The people in white were scrambling to get away from the Umbrella soldiers. I drew my pistol from its holder and aimed for the protective glass on the Umbrella agents' helmet. Releasing my anger on the soldiers just wasn't enough; I quickly scanned for a high spot.

_The captain's tower._

I would make my way there, climb up and knock down the air crafts. Simple in a plan but realistically, I'd have to cut down every soldier that got in my way and hope that there was a way to get up the tower without being shot at, or slipping. Then when I get up there I'd have get the soldiers on deck to notice me and not run out of ammo too quickly, the focus on the air crafts and, again, hope I don't get hit.

I fired quickly at on coming soldiers. A clicking sound from my hand was what made me realize I made a fatal mistake; my pistol was out of ammo and my extra clips were at the convoy. _Shit._ Reaching for my bowie knife a soldier raced at me, pressing hard on the trigger. I managed to dodge, get behind him and thrust my knife in the base of his helmet. Before he could fall and bleed out more Umbrella soldiers kept repelling from the rotorcraft.

Minutes had passed and more kept coming as few kept falling, and more of us began to fall. I couldn't stab every single one but I could most certainly stab every single one that came towards me; from the front or side. One came up behind me, kicked the back of my knee and aimed for my forehead. Before he could pull the trigger, I slipped down to lay on my back and kicked in the front of both his knees. As he fell I jammed my bowie knife into his throat. I quickly got up believing that more would appear.

A few brave soldiers dared to attack me after seeing how I could easily kick in their knees and not think twice about it. One, that was braver than the rest, had come at me, maybe in hopes I would let him kill me, spray shooting. I managed to dodge enough bullets to get close to him and implant my knife in his heart. His finger fell off the trigger as he fell to the ground.

I reached the captain's tower nearly all of the survivors were dead or dying. I was out of ammo and I would have to go straight ahead to attack the air crafts. There were rails, so I could get up there a bit easily. I climbed the tower in a matter of minutes. When I got to the top I shot at a few soldiers, with my last shot gun, until I was out then I centered myself to thinking that the crafts above would malfunction and crash into the waters below. I used my hatred, everyone's hatred and pain as fuel. We all wanted Umbrella and their virus gone; for good.

Water hitting metal and screams were heard throughout the air, ship and probably to the shore. Opening my eyes, I saw flames dancing down to the ocean, little flames shaped like soldiers branched out from the mother flame. People on deck in white, the living, were retaliating on the soldiers that weren't in the air, they fought but some were shot down. My vision began to blur before I could see the end, time slowed and an enormous breeze swept around me as the world darkened.

* * *

**-A/N: Short chapter, 3 will be longer. I swear Claire, Alice, and K-Mart will be part of it in the next chapter.**

**Final word count: 727 **


	3. 3- I'm not Sure who you are

**A/N: So I have two full time jobs so I had two days off this week thankfully. I haven't been motivated to type anything up at all; I think work sucks more motivation out of me.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. (I'm not sure how I find the time to type this up.)**

**After my vacation this weekend I hope I'll have a chapter or two to type up. **

**1/22/13**

**Chapter 3: I'm not sure who you are…**

* * *

"Alice! We don't know anything about who she is. She has all of your powers, maybe stronger." A woman half yelled.

"So you remember." A pause from Alice, who had a rough and quiet voice. "Claire, I know. I'll talk to her when she wakes up, and it should be in a few hours."

A door opened and a new voice rang. "Alice! Alice, she's like you, she even looks like you. Did Umbrella experiment on her as well? Will she be okay?" The new woman sped talked. God! She talks fast!

"Calm down K. I'm not sure who she is. It looked like Umbrella did something, I'm just not sure, and if she's like me then I think she'll be just fine after she gets some sleep." Alice assured the excited woman.

"K-Mart, Alice and I are going to go check on everyone else and talk to our little friend." Claire said, with either sarcasm or anger. K-Mart, who the hell names their daughter K-Mart?

"It's absolute madness up on deck Claire." K-Mart informed. "Little friend? Oh, you mean Ji- ."K-Mart questioned.

"Yes, I mean her." Claire bit off. Ji? Ji who? Why can't I know? Technically I'm not awake.

"Go on ahead. I'll keep an eye on her." K-mart said with a happy tone.

"And?"

"And radio you when she wakes up."

"Good girl." Claire said as the door closed soon after.

My eyes fluttered open after the door close behind Alice and Claire. Everything hurt like hell. A young woman, maybe my age, with long blonde hair was standing by the small window. K-mart? She was staring off in space, I didn't want to intrude on her thought but my mind flashed to the faces of my convoy; little Dakota, Sarah, and Diana, the faces of my mom, my little brother and sister Sabastion, Lexus, hell Jenn and everyone I had saved years ago.

"How long have I been out?" My voice had a croak. K-mart jumped from the window to look at me. She had vibrant blue eyes. Very typical. "How long have I been asleep for?" I repeated.

"About four hours." K-Mart said as she walked to the dresser.

"Don't reach for the radio. Alice and Claire just left." K-Mart's eyes went wide with surprise. "No I can't read you mind. I was awake."

"O-oh." she stuttered.

"Do you happen to know where my clothes ran off to?" I inquired with a smart ass tone.

"We washed them and put them in the dresser. Alice, she cleaned you up." She looked at me nervously. "You fell three stories and hit a railing on your fall."

"So that's why I felt like I was surrounded by a gust of wind." I muttered to myself as I tried to remember the last moments before I collapsed. I tried to prop myself up but my whole body screamed not to move, I decided to stay down for now. Just to make conversation I asked "What's your name?"

"If you were awake you tell me, because I'm sure Claire had said it about once or twice."

"Alright, then do you have another name, other than K-Mart."

"Not really. I changed it when Claire and the others found me." She looked down. "That was a life time ago."

"I'm Taylor Arizona." I said as I slowly and painfully propped myself up.

She grinned. "Taylor is a good name."

"K-mart, I have a convoy on the shore. I need to get to them."

"Let's talk to Claire and Alice."

I nodded.

-X-

K-mart, whose back was turned, and I talked as I slowly got out of the bed and got dressed even slower, every so often she wanted to grab the radio and get Alice and Claire in the room but I talked her out of it every time. She looked at me like I had a death wish by getting up and leaving the room. Before we left I said she could radio Claire to see where she was, so I could talk to her. Claire mentioned something along the lines of if we left then she'd kill us both. K-Mart assured her I was fine enough to go see her; and after many times of assuring her I was fine Claire caved and told K-Mart that she and Alice were in the White Room.

The walk down to the White Room was quiet; K-Mart didn't ask me a single question. My mind thought about how Sam, Wyatt, Lexus and Sabastion were dealing with the convoy. Would dad get yet another stick up his tight ass and try to cause some form of rebellion? I know for sure Wyatt and mom would keep the little ones safe. A tug on my arm pulled me from my uncomfortable thoughts.

"K-Mart?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not afraid of me? You had to have seen or heard of what I did?"

"Alice once had powers, not sure if she has them now though, and saved me and Claire and our old convoy by using them. You did the same, not in the same way but in the same way." She smiled a warm smile I haven't seen in a long time. "Also I don't see the reason to be afraid of someone who's my age, right?"

I only nodded. Kei-sensei, you're not the only one who accepts me without question.

K-Mart punched in a password to open the large doors with an Umbrella insignia. No wonder it's called the White Room. The room was huge and, obviously, all white. Four people were standing near a hanger. Two women and two men. The men had similar build, all muscle, one was a light skinned- olive even and trimmed auburn hair where the other was dark skinned and had no hair. The women were different; one shorter by a few inches with long, fiery hair, the other woman had short brown hair- not just one shade but a variation. The women had one thing in common- small yet muscular builds. The four adults all looked filthy. I mean I know they just fought Umbrella, but that was four or so hours ago, and that resources are limited but a damp rag wouldn't hurt.

"Taylor, this is Claire and her brother Chris Redfield." K-Mart gestured to the olive-skinned man and the woman with long fiery hair. "And this is Alice." She gestured to the brunet then to the darker man. "And I believe you already met Luther."

"Nice to see you're alright." Luther said in a friendly tone.

"Nice to see you too, Luther." I adverted my eyes to the floor to avoid knowing I was being stared at.

"Claire, she has a convoy waiting on the beach for help from Arcadia."

"How many survivors?" Alice asked quickly.

Quickly I listed them all mentally, I took the time to make sure we didn't lose anyone but I just never had to say out loud. "Seventeen."

Alice and Claire held a conversation in their eyes. "Osprey, it is." Claire decided. "Chris and I will fly, Luther, you and K-mart watch us here and make sure were good and help the other survivor's, injured or not. Taylor, I know you're probably still tired but, you and Alice, you'll make sure everyone gets on safely and isn't infected." Claire was confident in her choice but not about getting to my convoy in time; neither was I. I knew someone would die, and I hoped it would be one person.

"What if there are undead there? You could need a few extra guns." K-Mart validated.

"I'll see what we have in the armory but if you think you're going you're wrong, K." Alice replied. Her face seemed so familiar to me, even with her head down in a calculated look.

K-Mart's jaw dropped. Her blue eyes had a spark of anger, "But I just survived an Umbrella attack. I can be of some help."

"Alice is right, K. So are you, we don't know what to expect and you would be a major help here." Claire turned to me with fire in her eyes. "What can we expect?"

My throat closed a bit. She's worse than the undead when she looks at me. "A few stray undead, maybe a hundred or so." My voice quaked. "Most of the ones I encountered on my to Santa Monica were headed to L.A.."

Claire looked at Alice and held another conversation in their eyes. "We leave in an hour. K-Mart please stay here with Luther and organize." K-Mart looked like she wanted to argue more but she opted out and went to the deck with Luther. Alice walked towards a different set of doors than the ones Luther and K-Mart had just gone through. I wasn't given an order so I followed Alice.

The room we walked into was almost the opposite. Sure it had white walls, floor, and ceiling but there where black gun holstered on the red holders for them. I was in gun heaven. If I had known that this was here I would have raided it before I set a full scale attack and passed out like I did. There was one machine gun and one RPG where there was multiples of everything. How can there only be one? Why is there only one?

I walked around, gazing at and RPG. I wanted to take it but there were more disadvantages then there were advantages. "Alice," I began as I grabbed three knives. I continued to look for anything that would be comfortable for me to carry; even though I can't be too picky. _Shot guns, maybe. Pistols, hell yes. Rifles, why not._

"Yes?" She inquired when she picked up a 9mm and loaded ammo in the cartilage.

"K-Mart said you cleaned the blood off of me. Not to sound ungrateful and all, which I'm grateful, but why?"

"You were in no condition to clean yourself up." She spoke with a sarcastic smile and stopped loading the cartilage and looked at me. "How do you stand being around people so easily?"

"If you think it's easy for me, you're wrong. My... Jeff and his two kids, Jenn and Josh, call me a freak and have gotten a few other people to call me that but they stay because they know I can keep them safe." I grabbed two 9mm of my own and three cartilages of extra ammo for each, and a semi-automatic rifle

"I know the feeling." Alice muttered as she packed guns in a backpack.

Silence rolled around us, I had to know why, and what happened to her abilities.

"How do you have your abilities?"

"What makes you think I have abilities?"

"K-Mart said you saved her with so abilities. I was also awake when you and Claire were talking." I admitted.

"Long story."

"I've got time." I retorted.

"How do you have powers?"

"I'm not really sure." I answered. "I just woke up and I guess my biological mom trained me with them but it's all vague. I'm not that strong with them, huh? Jeff frowns on me using them."

Alice sighed and began telling how she was experimented on and how she met a few survivors in Raccoon City, where the virus had first broke out in and how those survivors had rescued her from an Umbrella facility. She told me how she met Claire and K-Mart in the Nevada desert, she had held a clone of herself then fought the scientist who created the clone and experimented on other clone versions of her, then losing her powers to an operative who has had it out for her since it began. She told me how she fought to get to Alaska to find Claire and K-mart. "If I would have died then Claire and K-Mart and everyone else on this ship would have died too. It kept me going." Alice looked over my shoulder and smiled, faint but still smiled. I turned to see Claire in the door way.

I felt kind of awkward so I politely excused myself by saying I had all the weapons I would need, which was somewhat true. I wanted the RPG, two 9mm, a semi-automatic

I walked up to the Osprey. I figured Chris was left to finish the pre-flight. Setting my bag next to the ramp I walked to the cockpit. "Chris, right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…" I hesitated. I couldn't think of how to word a question.

"What's up Dare Devil?" He looked at me with blue green eyes.

"Could…could I …ask you for a favor?

"Depends?"

"Drop the ramp at 100 feet above the ground?"

"Ha no way kid. How about 20 feet?

"75."

"25. That's it."

"50 feet. I just fell three plus stories, so I can handle a fall."

"That's why I won't let you off at any more than 30 feet."

"45 feet or I blow off the ramp."

Chris's face went wide at the idea of me trying to kill everyone. "Deal."

"Thank you."

"You're a lot like her, you know?" Chris mumbled.

"Her who?

"Her." He jerked his head in the direction of the armory where Alice and Claire were leaving.

"She looks a little like my real mom." I said as I left to get my bag and sit next to the ramp.

-X-

Less than ten minutes later we were over the coordinates I had given them. My convoy was scattered, screams rang out my heart was pounding to save them and not me, they were family and I had left them to save strangers.

"Chris!" I hollered. "Lower the ramp!"

"Fuck no! We're 150 feet over."

"Do it!" Alice hollered. "I'm going with her."

"Alice!" Claire chimed in, leading to bickering as we slowly descended. I was fed up with the bickering and ran to the cockpit and powered the ramp myself. As soon as it was down Alice and I jumped out, falling towards the beach. The fall itself was quick. The landing was harsh, I felt the cartilage in my knees squish between the bones but it didn't stop me. On the way down I shot at undead, on land I ran towards them; guns blazing. A little girl's cry broke me from attacking another undead. The faces of little Dakota, Sarah, and Diana flashed through my mind. My pause was enough for a swarm of undead to encircle me.

_Shit, Taylor!_

I pulled the shotgun off my back and aimed it at the side of their heads and took three down at once. I recoiled quickly and repeated the process three times. A small sonic wave knocked me off my feet as I was reloading. I looked to see Alice with her eyes dilated. I used the shot gun a club. When the club wasn't having much gore I unleashed one of the knives, I vaulted over the undead that were officially dead and ran towards the scream.

My feet pushed me to the scream. I was too late; they were dead. The little girls I had known since they were born in this hellish world. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and sent a massive sonic attack on the undead. I wanted their brains, or what was left of them, to melt.

I locked a tear-filled gaze on the approaching undead. I ran as fast as my body would take me, screaming in the faces of the undead creatures as I sent bullets in their bodies. Locking tearful eyes with the undead around me I noticed a fire starting at his feet, I willed it to build and consume him and the hoard around him. Before I knew it the fire had risen to his knees, then hips, then chest, then head; consuming him and flowing to the next body at his sides. I wouldn't be his last meal. I simply ran my knife through another's skull and spat on them. I continued stretching the flames to any undead close to me.

"Watch the flames!" I called to any survivor and Alice. No sense in killing the last of the human race.

"Taylor!" a voice rang out at me and sounds if it was getting closer. I saw my long term friend, Sabastion, and Sam heading my way, purist of them was another hoard. Can I ever get a break?

"Where are the others?" I looked to Sam, then Sabastion.

"Just up ahead." Sabastion answered. They were all panting like running was the one thing they haven't done. "Bastards are going to pay." He spat.

"We should leave." Alice suggested. "Which way?"

"The pier. Taylor, I'm so sorry, the girls were playing and the damn ball rolled too far away and I took my eyes off of them for one moment. When I looked back and they were gone we went after them." Sam tried to explain but I just gave her the look to shut the hell up. "Tay-"

"No Sam, explain to Lex why she's an only child and to her parents why Sarah and Diana died. NO. ONE. IS. SAFE." I enunciated.

"Taylor, we make mistakes."

"Don't defend her. Your sister was there too Bash. Aren't you pissed at her?"

"Let's move before we're all dead." Alice hissed before we could kill each other. "Lead on, Sam."

Sam sighed and took point with Alice right behind her. Sabastion was next and I lagged in the rear. Three lives, futures were killed, no murdered. They were so young, so innocent. This isn't a world.

-X—

Just as we got to the pier, I saw Sam fall to her knees, acting on instinct I raced up to see if she was okay but I quickly saw why she fell; and joined her on the pier. Everyone was dead. Dead. Everyone always dies. Why?!

"Taylor, there's five heartbeats. Can't you hear them?" Alice whispered in my ear. Bowing my head and slowly rose to my feet, dragging them to the corpses of my father and older brother, each of them I jammed my knife into their skulls. I was glad that they were gone and any pain they had once caused me could only be a memory. I walked to the oil take and heard two racing hearts. I opened the cabin doors I aimed the gun at Wyatt's head.

"Taylor!" he hollered and lunged at my shocked self. After a minute of squeezing me he released me and showed me he wasn't bit and neither was mom; the other heart beat in the cabin. I didn't care if they were bitten I'd still love them and I knew I wouldn't have enough strength to do what I had to the rest of his biological family.

Wyatt and mom had helped anyone who was alive. He believed Kei-sensei and Lexus were still alive, he was Lexus climb a building but he was sure about which building; he believed Kei- sensei was still alive because that old man doesn't die easily or know when to die, and I was glad for that. I stayed at the pier to signal Claire and Chris to load up the supplies and burn the dead.

Chris had offered to move the corpses but I wouldn't let him, they were my responsibility and I had to take care of it, so he went to go help his sister in raiding the vehicles for our supplies and load it on the Osprey.

Just as I had the bodies in a line at the start of the pier, I look up to see Sabastion, Sam, Lexus, mom, Wyatt, Jenn, Kei-sensei and a group of people running towards me. And you know what was behind them, yup the damn undead.

As the last person crossed the line of bodies I lit them on fire, the fire was small and on one body so I made the flames as wall across the bodies, but the fast few of the undead jumped through the flames to attack us. I was feeling dizzy and stumbled back to see Claire had shot them as they emerged from the flame wall. Alice stood next to me to shot the ones who were dull enough to go through the flames.

Alice turned to face me and extended her hand to help me off the ground. "Thanks." I muttered as I took her forearm. A warm spark passed through me when our skin touched. Odd. Never happened. Static?

"No problem." Alice muttered as well. When I let go of her arm she looked at the skin I was touching, like I had some disease.

"Alice! Taylor! Get it in gear!" A fiery red head hollered at us.

"Taylor. I can't come with." Jenn said as she approached me slowly.

"Why the fuck not? I came back to save your ass!" I yelled. I couldn't deal with her being as dramatic as usually. If she pulled the whole I lost my daughters and now my little brother and my daddy I'd shot her right here. Jenn lifted her bloodied shirt that I didn't notice at first. She had a circular wound on the side of her curvy hips. She was bitten. "Damn it!"

"I know you hate me and don't want to deal with me so now you know you don't have to. I'm just asking you put a bullet through my head before I'm like them." she jerked her head in the direction of the flames.

"Taylor! Now!" Claire hollered from the craft.

"Please.?" Jenn cried. "I now that you want to. Please?"

"I... I will. I just can't look in your eyes." I teared up. Sure I hated her but she is my sister and I had a form of love for her. She turned around, I raised my pistol at her head. "Forgive me."

"I do. Thank you." And with that I pulled the trigger.

"Taylor! Now! A hoard is coming!" This time it was Sabastion to yell at me. I took one step and everything went black on me.

* * *

**-A/N: See Chapter three was longer, by far. I can only do so much before and after work. God I hate work! ****Vacation time!**

**Final word count:3676**


End file.
